She'll always love you
by WhipItGoode
Summary: She'll always love you Aang... just not in the same way. This is my remake of the story. KATAANG I don't own ALATA...still. Remade it cause I didn't like the Zutara ending from before. WARNING THERE IS FLUFF!


Katara drew back in surprise from Aang's action

Katara drew back in surprise from Aang's action.

"Katara?"

Katara turned away from Aang's gaze and closed her eyes. She had avoided it for so long and now she was going to have to do it.

"I'm sorry Aang, it's just that I don't love - I mean I love you just not the same way" she stuttered out. She felt a tear run down her cheek. Why did it have to end this way? Why did she have to break his heart? Couldn't she give him some happiness? Aang hung his head down.

"It's okay Katara, you don't have to explain"

_If I should stay_

_I will only be in your way_

"Yes I do Aang. I've been cruel to you. I've always avoided this and I have to explain now"

Katara didn't turn back to face Aang she couldn't. She was too ashamed of herself.

"You're the Avatar, Aang. You are more amazing than I could ever be. And even if we be together I'll just hold you down"

_So I'll go_

_But I know_

_I'll think of you each step of the way_

"But I'll always remember you Aang and what you've done for me even if we are parted far away"

_And I will always love you_

_Will always love you_

_My darling_

"But I need you to know Aang. That I will always love you just not in the same way you love me"

_Bittersweet memories_

_That is all I'm taking with me_

"And even if I never see you again but I'm sure I will. I'll keep the memories Aang. That is a promise for you from me"

_So goodbye _

_Please don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you need_

Katara turned back to face Aang and a cool breeze swept across her face drying the tears that had fallen. Aang had his head down still and Katara swore she could see a trickle of water run down from his cheek to the wooden boarded floor beneath them.

"Don't cry Aang. Please don't cry. I'm just not the person for you"

Aang made a sob and nodded his head in reply. Katara put a comforting hand on his cheek and raised his head up so blue eyes met the grey. She smiled sadly and he returned the smile.

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

"I love you Aang as a friend, a sibling and even a mother sometimes and that's all I think it could be" she choked out.

_And I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all that you dreamed of_

"I'm sure Aang that your life will be an imaginable one and you'll have all that you ever wanted. You're the Avatar so of course you will"

"I won't have all that I want" Aang replied solemnly. Katara understood what he meant.

_And I wish joy and happiness_

_But most of all I wish you love_

"Aang you'll have a happy life even without me with you and I you will love someone else in the future. Someone better than me and she'll love you back with all her heart. And Aang I'm sorry, I've fallen in love with someone else"

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

"That's all you have to say Katara" said Aang. "It's alright, I understand"

Katara smiled and he smiled back as they embraced in a warm friendly hug.

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

"I love you Katara" said Aang softly, "And I knew I would have to let you go. But I will always love you still, even if we can't be together"

They let go of each other and Katara gave a soft kiss on the cheek for Aang. Aang turned away and started to walk slowly away. He stopped in his path but did not turn back to face her.

"Katara?"

"Yeah Aang?"

"Could I possibly have one last kiss from you?"

Katara smiled.

"I think that would be wonderful"

Suddenly Aang turned back wrapped his arms around her waist and she showed the affection back as she flung her arms around his shoulders. Their lips met into a passionate kiss. Katara felt as if she could stay like this for ages, the joy that wrapped her as she kissed him. Aang then stopped the kiss and let go of her and she let go of him.

"Thank you Katara" he said softly and then walked away quickly trying to dodge the pain of letting her go.

_I will always love you…_

She smiled and watched him walk away until she couldn't see his shadow anymore.

"I love you Aang. Thank you"

**Author's Note: Eeek SO UBER CUTE!! This is the remake of my other story since I didn't like the Zutara ending in it so here is Kataang all through!!. Please review!**

**I can't believe I wrote this considering I'm Zutarian through and through but I couldn't resist!**


End file.
